Talk:Chara/@comment-4015220-20180519220127/@comment-33883848-20180609201925
Okay guys i'am really tired of all of this shit that you without on this child without any reason so please let's debunk for good all of the misconceptions about them by only using games facts with very little speculation 1."Chara wanted to destroy humanity or start a new war" Its not logical because there no way for Chara to know that the control would be split between them two. Sure Asriel says "we'll do it together"but he also think that consciousness remain in souls as he indicates in the genocide "What happens when you don't have soul and you...? ". So indeed Chara would be there with him and would do it with him and encourages him.Also monstres doenst sée using the 7 human souls to destroy humanity as an issue, which implies that the control splitting isn't indicated anywhere. Asriel even indicates himself that he was suprised of the control split "The control was **actually** split bettwen us", he says "actually ", in fact he was surprised. So ,from this viewpoint ,Chara would think that Asriel would get 6 souls to free everyone because they didn't trust him anything more. Sure, you would say that they asked him to bring their dead body before concuming the buttercups to manipulate the villagers into thinking that he killed them, so to force them to attack so Asriel would kill them in self defence and so provoking another war but its not implied that they ever asked it(they only said that they wanted to see the flowers which was impossible as monsters says"But there's was nothing we could do"), and Chara brought back their own body themself, something they would not do if they already asked to Asriel to doing so. Its also appears like noone of the monsters knows about the control split thing because noone state that as an issue into eradicating the humans. And if Chara did know about it then they would know that the control would be split between them and 7 other people, which would make impossible for them to eradicate the humans because all would oppose them. Not only that but Chara confirms that they didn't have any ulteriour motive :in fact they refers to this plan as "our plan"and not "my plan", If they had any ulteriour motive they would call it "my plan". That all suggests they didn't have any ulteriour motive but that they only wanted to free the monsters 2."Asriel realized that Chara was a bad person" Actually its contradicted by Asriel himself:in fact he still think that Chara worried and worry about the monsters very much even after saying that they weren't the greatest person "Seems like everyone is perfectly fine, monsters returned to the surface, peace and harmony will rule across the land **take a deep breath there's nothing left to worry about**". After stating that monsters are happy, he ask them "to take a deep breath""because there's nothing left to worry about anymore". He indicates that he still heavily think that Chara is really concerned about them because now they can "take a deep breath"because they are happy. Chances are that he idolized Chara, implied by how he say that he never doubt of Chara"No I never doubt you Chara never!! ". So now he realized that Chara was not literally the greatest person because unlike Frisk, Chara refused to not kill"Maybe the true is Chara wasnt really the greatest person while you Frisk you are the type of friend I wish I could always had". Also ,Chara didn't seem to laugh at Asgore's pain out of sadism, if anything they "laughed it off", which commonly mean "to light a situation ", which do make sence with the whole context of confusion between buttercups and cup of butter. They also choose buttercups to die, a very horrible way to die, which suggests that they felt really guilty about the accident. You would say that Chara wanted to hide their suicide however they realized that they were toxic only after poisoning Asgore, so for them the symptoms would be the same, so they would likely thought that the dreemurs would notice the similarity between Asgore's symptoms and their symptoms, so it would ruin the secret suicide if the suicide was secret. ( also Toriel have a book about plants, so she likely read it about the symptoms when Asgore was poisoned to know if they are not mortal) 4."Chara wants a recept in the true end" Actually if this was the case, then your save file would automatically load as this is the case during the Neutral end(which suggests that Frisk wants to come back to free the monsters at their own will). But no ,for the true recept you have to open up your game to get access to your save file. If Chara wanted a recept then you would automatically brought back to your save file, and Chara would recept alone as they do in the genocide run. And make a true recept erase absolutely everything, everyone's memories would be back to zero, which means that they would not get any benefit from making a true recept in the true end because without their memories they and others would do the same thing again and again "Everyone's memories would be back to zero, so I would win over and over again "-Asriel. That explains why Flowey say "You've probably heard this dialogue a hundred times already, right? "(Else I dont know why Flowey assume that Chara done the same run again and again) There's also a high possibility that Chara is in Frisk body during this dialogue because Chara never got separated from Frisk even in the genocide run(well yes at the very end of it but its a likely a projection because their mouth completely doesn't move and their speech appears behold their sprit unlike for everyone, and because even when Chara took Frisk's soul they appear in front of them, while consciousness is in souls. So its seems like its a projection of Chara,), so Flowey think that Chara possess Frisk because Frisk would not destoy their own happy end while in reality its the player who posses Frisk. In any way, the player is responsible 5."Chara always wanted the genocide run" Actually, they literally wondered why (and NOT how which contradicts the idea that they talk about how they were brought back to life. ) they was brought back to life before stating that with your guidance they realized why they were brought back to life. And they didn't provide any kill count in the ruins. They are also optimistic in the pacifist run"its half ful"and pessimistic if any monster was killed'Its half empty"that all suggests that they came to this conclusion because of your guidance. In the genocide run ,there's a high possibility that you show to them that the world work on "kill or be killed"because Flowey assume that Chara have this view of the world in the genocide run"Let's them show that despite it all, this world still work on kill or be killed". He says that both will show that the world work on kill or be killed ,and not just himself, which do indicates that he believe that Chara got this world view(Its not just because he knows that Chara is soulless since when you give up the genocide run he says "Chara you haven't learned a thing, in this world is kill or be killed"). Which do Implies that Chara has this philosophy in the genocide run. And Chara just like Flowey ("Lets destroy this wrecked world) see the world as pointless.(Lets us erase this pointless world). Which explain why Chara wants to erase the world in the genocide run just like Flowey:because you proove in this run that the world work on kill or be killed but since you dont show any indication that you wants to destroy the world immediatly in the ruins, they think that "power"is necessary to erase the world, so that power is the reason why they were awoke because its helps to achieve your ultimate goal:destroy the world. And you can only get this power by killing monsters"We eradicated the enemy and became strong". From the game's perspective power/love is only something that make you emotionally distanced. So its seems to be what they meant by "we became strong". So, from this perspective they always have the capacity to erase the world(likely its related to the save recept power because when you open up the game when Chara destroyed the world you cant return to your save file unlike every other time besides when Frisk loose their recept power during Photoshop Flowey 's fight. Its seems like Chara erased your save file to destroy the world. Of course they can erase the world even if you never saved but its implied that Frisk saved when they fell in the underground just like Flowey when he got his power"I've returned to my save point"(Flowey likely saved because of his injected determination). Frisk likely saved when they fell because they were "filled with determination "because its until then that they have the recept power) . So if Chara always had the capacity to erase the world, its endorces my point :that they want to get emotional power to erase the world 6."Chara hate monsters" Not under the Charator theory as they whiteknight and give positive description for almost every monster"This monster is too sensitive to fight.... ", "It only wants to play", "Knows best for you", "Its seems evil but its just train in wrong crowd". Sure they says "Frogit attack you! "But they only seems to describe what going on, as they always do. They perhaps give some dissmisive description in the genocide to feel distanced as they know they have to kill them I 'am open for a debate but for the love of god, life,everything good in this world, I plead you to use game's facts and not speculations or your headcanons to contradicts me because it would be a complete waste of time PS:CHARA IS NOT A FREAKING GIRL NOR A BOY, EVEN ASRIEL USE NEUTRAL PRONOUM TO REFERS TO THEM, AND THE CHARRATOR USE NEUTRAL PRONOUM ASWELL TO REFERS TO THEMSELF AND TOBY FOX NEVER SAID THAT THEIR GENDER WAS OPEN TO OUR INTERPRETATION .SO PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO BE CREDIBLE USE NEUTRAL PRONOUM TO REFERS TO CHARA PS:I'am not ANYONE's defender, i got all of this information from the game itsself. And if I was a one I would use my own headcanons to explain Chara and not facts. If anything I'am this game's defender not any character's defender. Despite this ,i do appreciate them ,they are very complex even a bit more than others main characters, they arent a saint but is not evil(evil means "to deliberately do bad things ") aswell